I've Got This Friend::A Niall Horan Fanfic
by Leurren
Summary: Just an idea I had, and Niall's my favourite, so yeah... Hope you like it! :D M for some language and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"You're joking, right?" 16-year-old Meta Durand stared at her best friend incredulously.

"Why not? I mean, what else are you going to tomorrow?" Meena replied, tying her long brown hair into a messy bun, her usual do.

Meta sat back on her best friend's bed and continued scrolling down her tumblr. The purple haired, flamboyant girl certainly wasn't willing to back down from a challenge, but actually spending all day downtown in an attempt to hunt the beautiful boys of One Direction before their signing and performance that evening seemed ridiculous.

"I was actually planning on chilling at the park or something that doesn't include thinking and sulking over the fact that we didn't manage to win any tickets to MusiquePlus's show tomorrow night," she answered Meena sarcastically.

"Shutup, we both know you want to okay? Now come over here, I want to mess around with these colours!" Meena dragged her tanned friend to the edge of the bed in order to be able to dye her hair.

Gladly allowing Meena to transform her long, thick hair, Meta decided to continue her fanfic.

_I dragged myself home with what little energy I had left. Was my mother already there, waiting to blame Selena's death on me? Or was she still at the hospital, driven to near insanity with grief over the passing of the only child she ever truly loved and cared for? I didn't know, but I didn't really care. All I could focus on were the last words Sel managed to utter to me, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry that I couldn't step up and be your big sister; that you had to be the brave one. I'm honoured, truly honoured to have known you, and more so to be able to say that you, Rosie, are my sister, and my keeper. I just wish that I could've been your sister and not your parasite."_

_I wish I could've been your sister and not your parasite. Just thinking about it made the tears come again._

"Shit," Meena's voice brought Meta back to reality. She turned slightly to see purple dye all over Meena's shirt.

"The container exploded," she explained sheepishly, and Meta couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh god, Mee, I love you," Meta said, helping her clumsy friend out of her slimy, now purple, shirt.

After cleaning up the mess, Meena finished with Meta's hair. She dried it, and when Meta saw herself in the mirror, it was all she could do not to let her jaw drop. Meena had done a fantastic job. Meta's long hair was transformed into wavy, pale pink locks with a few purple undertones.

"All perfectly done up for Niall," Meena said mischievously and Meta playfully pushed her friend away.

"So you in?" Meena pressed while standing up.

"Hell yeah," Meta grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The 5 British heartthrobs threw their entire luggage on the floor the minute they walked into the hotel.

"How crazy do you think the fans will be tomorrow?" Louis asked as they crashed on the poufy couch. This will be their first time visiting Montreal.

"As they always are," Niall answered. To be honest, he was excited to see what they would be like, he loved the fans.

"Are we chillin' downtown anyway? I don't feel like being trapped in here all day," Zayn said.

"I want to," Harry said.

"Then we will, no problem," Liam decided.

"That won't be inconspicuous, 5 of us who can't speak a word of French- Harry, I don't think it counts here- and who have a huge bodyguard with them at all times," Louis said sarcastically.

"Who cares," Niall shrugged. He wanted to see what Montreal was like.

"Maybe Niall will meet his princess," Liam teased.

"Shutup!" Niall pouted, and they all laughed.

"If anyone's gonna get a girl here, it'll be Harry," Louis said, 5-starring him.

"Hey Niall, look at what I found," Liam said out of the blue, looking up at Niall from his laptop.

"A Nandos in Montreal." Niall said.

"A fanfic," Liam said, and Niall grabbed the laptop.

"Whose it by?" Zayn asked. The boys loved reading fanfic when they travelled, usually. Until they came across some of the strangest, shameless smut known to mankind. Sometimes they questioned their fandom.

"Someone who goes by the name Metia," Liam said.

"_Oh my gosh, I am so excited!" squealed 16-year-old Mia Thorne as the line up slowly inched forward._

"_You aren't getting tired?" I sighed at my best friend, getting slightly impatient. "We've got a good 2 hours of waiting to look forward to, and we've already been here for at least 3." Mia shrugged._

"_I would wait my entire life to meet them," she grinned from ear to ear, speaking of her idols, the boys from One Direction. I rolled my eyes. As cute as they were, I didn't really see the point in wasting an entire day waiting to spend all of a minute with 5 boys who would never remember or see you again. But, Mia was my best friend, and I promised my sister that I would get her Up All Night album signed. So here I was. _

"_The only thing I would wait my entire life for is to meet Sam and Dean Winchester." I said, grinning at Mia's confused look._

"_They don't exist," she said thoughtfully._

"_Exactly," I said slowly, giving her time to understand, and then laughing at her hazel eyes widen with realization and comprehension._

"_Fuck you," Mia punched me playfully on the arm._

"I think Nialler likes it," Louis laughed, noticing Niall's concentration on the screen.

"From what I read, it's pretty good. The character," Liam began.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Niall warned.

"Okay, no spoilers," Liam chuckled at Niall's reaction.

Niall spent the rest of the night reading the fanfic. Needless to say, he loved it.

"_Selena, guess what I got for you!" I said happily as I walked into the house._

"_Hey Rosie!" Selena said as loudly as she could from her bedroom. I bounded up the stairs and waved the autographed album in her face. She squealed with joy and took it in her hands._

"_I love you I love you I love you oh my god Rosie thank you!" She could barely say without her voice getting so high pitched it was nearly unintelligible. _

_I grinned happily, seeing Selena this ecstatic was just so beautiful and heart wrenching. For a moment, she seemed like a normal girl, she didn't seem sick. But her frail body, pale with illness, bald from the numerous chemotherapies, gave her away. _

"Aw shit," he muttered after accidentally closing the story's tab. He quickly typed in Metia, and discovered that whoever she was, she had a tumblr. Going through it, he found her face page, and saw photos of a beautiful girl with long purple hair and a tan complexion. She had big hazel eyes and a happy smile, one that Niall couldn't help but smile at himself.

"Niall, mate, you gonna sleep anytime soon?" Louis whispered form his bed, wakened by the bright light of the screen.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Niall said, and turning off the laptop, he went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Meena's obese cat, Pasha, that awoke Meta. He stepped and sat on her stomach, mewing desperately for food.

"Fine, you fat cat, you. Come here," she said groggily, pulling the cat into a big hug and kissing him on the head. To Meta, Meena's house was a second home; she was there more often than she was at her own place.

After a moment of silence, Pasha began wailing again, so Meta put him aside and wacked Meena with a pillow.

"Get up! Get up! Both your cat and I are starving to death!" she laughed, and Meena groaned.

"You deserve to starve, fatass," she whined.

"Ouch," Meta smiled at how irritated her friend got when she was tired.

"I meant the cat, but it works for you too," Meena joked, sitting up and wacking Rosie with the pillow back.

The girls got up and ate breakfast before deciding on what to wear. After much deliberation, Rosie finally decided on her favourite pair of ripped skinny jeans, a sheer cream button down blouse, and her brown oxfords. Grabbing her black beret, she walked out the door with Meena on their futile adventure.

* * *

The ceaseless vibrations of her phone caused Meta to pull it out of her bag in frustration. It was, of course, her boyfriend, the one she ironically hated so very much, ever since she heard all the crazy and nasty shit he had done to some of her friends. Everyone told her to dump him, but at first she thought it was just because. Now she understood why.

"FUCK YOU GO AWAY!" she growled at the inanimate object that was her phone. Meena laughed. "It's not funny," Meta said.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Meena replied, smirking. It was funny to see Meta pissed, she was just such a silly person, and you couldn't really take her seriously. "Here's an idea, why don't you DUMP HIS ASS?" she said.

"I'd rather do it in person, thank you very much, and I thought he had disappeared off the face of the earth. He stopped texting ages ago, why start again now?" Meta asked thoughtfully, turning off her phone and ignoring the texts. "C'mon, I'm starving, let's go eat," Meta led the way to a little restaurant she liked to go to after her basketball games at camp, called Patati Patata.

It was all she could do not to let her jaw drop when she realized that the tiny place was packed, with none other than the 5 boys of 1D, along with their bodyguard, Paul. Meta knew that Meena noticed this too, because she felt her nails digging into her arm.

"This. Is. Not. Happening." Meena let out a strange whisper-squeal in Meta's ear.

"Calm down, Mee. Just, chill." Meta said, however, in all honesty, she could barely contain herself either.

The 2 fangirls walked further into the restaurant to the counter to order. The boys were obviously ahead of them, but they seemed to be having some trouble ordering.

"I just want potatoes, Paul," Meta heard Niall say. Meta smiled, realizing that they came here because of the name.

"We all want potatoes, Paul," the other 4 boys said.

"Well I'm just as helpless as you guys are right now," Paul said, slightly aggravated. They were having trouble communicating with the cashier.

"6 fois les frites pour eux," Meta said, surprising even herself. Everyone turned to face her, and immediately she felt her face heat up.

"What did you order?" Niall asked inquisitively.

"The fries. You know, the only potatoes they have here. Really good," she answered calmly, her usual smirk lighting up her face.

"Yeah buddy," Niall grinned happily.

"Merci," Harry said, making Meta burst out laughing.

"De rien," she replied and winced slightly at Meena's ever-growing grip into her arm.

After the boys got their food, they sat down at the tables, leaving only a couple spots literally right next to them, where Meta and Meena more than happily sat at.

Meena hadn't let go of Meta's arm since the pair had entered the restaurant, and Meta was shocked she wasn't bleeding yet, but Meena finally let go to eat.

"So, can we get our saviour's names?" Harry said, as Meta and Meena sat awkwardly next to him and Louis.

"I'm Meta," Meta introduced herself, still surprising herself with her continuous calm.

"Meena," Meena said in a squeaky voice.

"Well, Meta, Meena, I'm Harry," Harry smiled, and Meta could tell Meena was that much closer to fainting.

"Louis,"

"Liam,"

"Zayn,"

"Paul,"

"Niall," Niall was the only one who answered through a mouthful of fries. "These are fucking amazing," he said in his adorable Irish accent.

"Don't swear!" Harry scolded.

"Well I'm fucking glad you like them," Meta laughed.

"Stop it!" Meena slapped Meta's arm playfully.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Meena said squeakily. Meta took Meena's willingness to speak again as an opportunity to eat, so she quickly devoured a forkful of poutine before Meena had the chance to go silent again.

Since the boys and Meena seemed to hit it off really well, Meta happily continued enjoying her poutine. She wasn't much of a social butterfly anyway, and showing her true awkward whale within to these gorgeous boys certainly wasn't on her to-do list. It didn't take her long, however, to realize that someone was watching her the entire time. She quickly looked up into the blue eyes of Niall Horan, who had been sitting across the cramped table from her.

"Enjoying that?" he asked.

"Extremely," she said, swallowing.

"Thanks for before," he smiled, and Meta was glad she didn't take another bit when he did, otherwise she might have choked.

"Anytime," she smiled back. Niall looked at her inquisitively and searchingly. "What?" she asked, feeling a bit conscientious.

"You coming to the show tonight?" he asked innocently.

"Nah, I didn't manage to get any tickets," Meta said. "I guess I'll watch from the window or something," she joked.

"Aw, that sucks," Niall said, somewhat sadly. There was something familiar about this girl, and she was utterly fascinating. Her pink hair, hazel eyes, cut and confident personality. "You live round here?" he asked.

"No, I live way farther east," Meta said.

"So what brings you here?"

"Hunger," she smirked and Niall laughed. Meta got all bubbly inside. She got Niall Horan, adorable yet sexy Niall Horan, to laugh.

"Boys, come on now, we gotta go," Paul said suddenly, and Niall looked at Meta somewhat sadly again, he didn't really want to leave.

"Niall," Paul said, opening the restaurant door before the boys filed out. Harry looked back at Meena and waved goodbye.

"Tweet me or something, okay Meta?" Niall asked before waving goodbye himself. Meta's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly recovered and smiled.

"Bye Niall," she called after him, and with that, the boys of One Direction walked out of Meta and Meena's lives as quickly as they had walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Meta and Meena nearly bubbled over with excitement the next day at school when they saw each other.

"Girls," a bored voice interrupted their fangirling. Meta immediately froze. It was her boyfriend, Julien.

"You wanna take a walk with me?" he said as she turned around. Meena nudged her.

"Uh, sure?" Meta said, confused. She followed Julien down the hall, all the while getting more and more anxious.

"So, Meta, I was thinking about- well, us- and to be honest, I really haven't felt as though you've been trying," he said shamelessly. Meta stared in disbelief. This boy, the one who ignored her for 2 weeks after he asked her out, the boy who acted as though she meant nothing to him, the boy who bashed just about everything she loved, including her friends, after she tried so hard to make conversation with him, to hold his hand, to hug him, said that she wasn't trying.

"I haven't been trying? I? As in, me? Are you serious? For these past 4 godforsaken months I have been trying to see you and actually you know, get to KNOW my boyfriend, and all I get from you are fucking 'yeah's' and 'no's' and 'up to you's' and I'M not trying?" Meta ranted, "YOU DON'T DO FUCK ALL!" she was nearly yelling. In all honesty, everything she was saying was truth; ever since the 2 had been dating, they had been the most awkward couple Meta had ever known. They never hung out, and when they did, they always were stuck between awkward silences. Never had he held her hand, kissed her, only gave these awkward one-armed hugs. Meta was, needless to say, furious.

"Then it's over, I guess," Julien drawled without much expression. Meta knew he didn't care.

"I guess," Meta scoffed and walked away indignantly. When Meena tried to ask what had happened, Meta just ignored her, too enraged to care.

* * *

By the end of the day, Meta's rage had somewhat subsided, but only slightly. She decided to escape reality and continue her fanfic.

_I ran into my room and quickly grabbed my things. My clothes, music, everything, were thrown into my duffel bag. I couldn't bear to live in that wretched house, not with all the sour memories that tainted my childhood. Not looking back, I rushed out of the house and walked away from my life, and everything I had ever known._

_ I never saw my mother again._

Meta continued writing and writing until she just couldn't anymore. Logging onto Tumblr, she posted a couple of chapters, and was suddenly reminded of Niall's last words to her.

"Tweet me or something, alright?" the Irish boy's voice replayed in her head. The memory of yesterday's events cleared out her cluttered mind, and oddly enough, she felt calmed at the thought of Niall. She decided to oblige, and logged onto twitter.

_Hey NiallOfficial, remember me? ;)_

She clicked TWEET, and the reply was almost instantaneous.

_ Metia how could I forget the pink hair :P_

Meta smiled for the first time since her breakup that morning. She really needed to vent, she should to Niall? Suddenly another mention came in.

_ Metia skype?_

_ NiallOfficial same name :)_

Meta got a call a second later. Sure enough, it was Niall.

"Sup?" he smiled. Meta felt all giddy inside.

"Eh, today wasn't the best of days, but I'm still alive," Meta smirked.

"How optimistic," Niall said with a hint of sarcasm. "What happened?" he asked.

Meta could tell he was genuinely concerned, the only thing stopping her from saying absolutely everything was the fact that he might judge her. But who was she kidding? Meta couldn't keep anything to herself, not even her deepest secrets, even her life depended on it. Meta was an open book, everyone knew it.

She decided to tell him everything about her relationship with Julien, how it began, how she made enemies because of it, and how it ended. By the time it was over she was all worked up again and was trying her very best not to cry. Good call, Meta thought to herself angrily.

All the while Meta vented, Niall listened to her intently. At first, he didn't know what to say, in all honesty, he was quite surprised at how willing she was to share her very personal life to someone she had spoken to for all of 5 maybe 10 minutes. Then he realized that there was nothing really to say to this truly fascinating girl than he first noticed.

"Wow, life's a bitch, huh?" he said when she finished. This caught her off guard, but once again she quickly composed herself, and smiled.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Why?" Niall asked.

"For not going on about how he's a dick and I deserve better and bla bla bla and God bless you for actually listening to me rant you deserve a freaking medal because no one listens to me," Meta said, realizing even herself the truth of her words.

Niall smiled understandingly.

"Anytime," he grinned, and Meta couldn't help but giggle.

"So when can I see you again?" Niall asked. He had to admit, he was starting to develop a little crush on this outspoken, expressive, and sincere girl. Meta blushed, all the while mentally cursing herself for it.

"Anytime you want. Just hop on a plane and visit me," she playfully challenged. He slightly shook his head, but laughed.

"I wish I could. How about I skype you again tomorrow?" Niall suggested, and Meta blushed even more. Niall Horan, the Niall Horan, actually wanted to talk to and see her more often! Even after she just about sacrificed her entire life to his knowledge.

"Like I'll say no," Meta grinned. Never in her entire life had she been giddier as she was in that moment.

"Alright then! Mark it on your calendar sweetheart, I'll see you then," Niall smirked, and signed off. Meta rolled her eyes, and just grinned at the ceiling.

Life CERTAINLY wasn't a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, Niall rang the next day, and the next, and the next. The two had chatted for hours on end. It seemed to be an impossibility for them to run out of things to say, they just clicked perfectly. In all honesty, skyping Niall was Meta's escape from reality. She forgot everything when she talked to him, absolutely everything. It was too good to be true.

"Holy shit! I just realized something!" Niall suddenly yelled, making Meta jump. Although she was quite a loud person herself, she wasn't used to another person capable of being just as so.

"What?!" she said back.

"You– you're Metia, aren't you?" Niall said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Meta smirked, slightly confused.

"YOU WRITE FANFIC?" Niall said excitedly.

"Yes, I do! Stop yelling, you're gonna blow one of my speakers!" Meta said, shocked at Niall's strange behaviour over fanfiction.

"I'M READING YOUR FANFIC!" Niall realized aloud.

"WHAT?!" It was Meta's turn to yell now. Niall. Was. Reading. Her. Fanfic. About him. What? What is going on? She asked herself. All these strange coincidences, all related to Niall Horan. As always, Meta's natural ability to recover kicked in. "Is it good?" she said coyly.

"It's awful. It's so sad, I absolutely adore it you freak!" Niall grinned from ear to ear at Meta's confusion. It was something he learned he could do so easily. She was a smart girl, but sometimes she was just so slow, it was adorable. He loved her for it. Meta just blinked at the screen, then as she understood what had just happened, smiled and laughed a bit at herself. "You little birdie you," Niall said adoringly. Since the first time he met her, Niall knew there was something about this girl. Well, everything, about this girl. Her appearance, her big hazel eyes, bright and willing, her smile, happy and contagious, her hair, loud and devious. Her personality, the trust, as though she were still a young girl, ready to so easily walk into open arms, challenged by the anger and hurt of a jaded teenager. He loved her for her confusion, her flamboyancy, her daring. Did he love her?

"Meta, can I ask you something?" Niall said before he could stop himself.

"Anything Niall, you know that," Meta's eyes filled with concern, ready to help her friend whom she cared for very dearly.

"You know how summer's comin up–" Meta nodded. "–well I was wondering if you wanted to come over here to–" Was this a good idea? "–to Mullingar to spend it with me?" Niall said really quickly. This time, not even Meta could compose herself from the shock.

"Niall, I don't think anything would make me happier, to go spend my summer with you in Mullingar, but, how could I possibly afford it? And even if I could, do you think it will fly well no pun intended," they both giggled, "with my parents? They have an issue letting me go downtown with Meena, letting me go to Mullingar..." she trailed off.

"I'll pay for the trip, you know I will," Niall said desperately. He wanted so badly to actually see Meta in person; he would do anything to get her there.

"Oh that'll make things so much better. 'Hey Mom, hey Dad, can I go to Mullingar all by myself to go see my friend Niall Horan of One Direction? He's paying!'" Meta said sarcastically. She was annoyed; not with Niall, but with the fact that she was trapped. She always was, no matter how hard she fought for freedom, she could never get what she truly wanted.

"I will talk to them if they don't believe you," Niall said. "Please, Meta, I don't want to be separated by a screen anymore. I want to see you so badly. I need to see you."

The shocks just keep on coming, Meta thought to herself. She didn't even bother to try and hide it anymore.

"I need to see you too, Niall, but you _know_ my parents won't let me just as well as I do. You know I can't do anything here, not really. That's why–" She said, on the verge of tears. She absentmindedly pulled her already packed duffel bag into her lap.

"–Why you're leaving," Niall said quietly. As much as he disapproved of the entire solution, he had helped Meta come up with a plan to move out of her parents' place. At first he called it running away, but she flipped out when he did, and explained to him that she was _moving out_ and that there was a difference. "You're leaving anyway, I don't understand why you can't just come live in Mullingar with me."

"I can't leave until I actually have a place to live. No you're not paying for me. I need to be able to get out on my own. Otherwise it will be running away. I need to be able to do this myself. I can't have help." Meta said sternly. If there was one thing that upset Niall about Meta, it was her reluctance to accept help.

"Please," Niall desperately asked one last time, knowing it was futile.

"I'll... I'll ask. Just for you." Meta sighed in defeat. She couldn't resist him, and she knew her desire to see him was as strong as his was to see her.


	6. Chapter 6

"I said no. I don't want to hear it. No is no." Meta's father kept repeating, cutting her off every time she opened her mouth to speak.

She had just asked her parents to go spend the summer with Niall, and things had turned out worse than she expected.

"Why not?" Meta's voice was shaking, she was trying so hard not to cry. He didn't answer. "That's right, you don't have a reason. It's just no because you can. All you do is power trip, all you do is take things away, you never have a good reason for it other than 'I'm your father, listen to what I say!'" Meta was nearly screaming now.

"Why don't you shutup now, I don't need to be lectured by an immature disrespectful brat!" her father yelled back.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE MY RESPECT! NEITHER OF YOU DO! Both of you immature brats are too self-centered to understand that YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN RAISING me and the 3 other kids you brought into this sad excuse of a world. You figured that once I was old enough to talk I didn't need your help anymore, but not only that, no, you figured I was old enough to take care of the younger kids while you motherfuckers spend your time yelling and fighting each others' brains out! And I don't care if I'm not even making sense! I HATE YOU BOTH! FUCK YOU AND YOUR 'I'M THE PARENT SHIT'! JUST FUCK IT! FUCK YOU, FUCK THIS FAMILY, FUCK THIS LIFE!" Meta ranted, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door.

* * *

So many thoughts ran through Meta's mind, but before she could even sort them out and come up with a plan, she found herself at the airport, using the money she had saved up to move out to buy a ticket to Dublin. So much was going on at once that she hadn't even fully and completely registered what had happened until she was sitting on the plane, halfway through her journey to Ireland.

Most people would be terrified, Meta thought to herself as she got off the plane. I should probably be terrified. But in all honesty, she just felt kind of _numb_. She didn't really know what she was doing. Only later would she realize that she had literally dropped her life to go see Niall. But for now, her anger was blinding her. Knowing she was lost, Meta turned in circles in the airport, trying to figure out how to get to Mullingar. She knew it was about an hour's drive from Dublin to Mullingar, but where in Mullingar Niall lived was a mystery to her. Which meant she was in major trouble.

Determined not to let her anxiety get a hold of her, Meta bit her lip and walked through the airport. Not going in any particular direction, just trying to get out of the building. She finally made her way through the crowded area, only to find a hall packed with screaming girls and the flashing cameras of paparazzi. As if things weren't fucking awful enough, there's gotta be some sort of fucking event taking place, Meta growled in her head. This was getting to be too much, but despite herself, she went up to see what the commotion was all about. There, walking through the crowd of fangirls, accompanied by 2 huge bodyguards telling the girls to back down, was Harry Styles. Meta gasped, and frantically pushed her way to where he was.

"Harry!" she desperately called out. She got in front of him, and was pushed to the side by the bodyguard, but not before Harry noticed her. There she was, the pink-haired obsession of Niall Horan. She was unmistakeable. Harry knew who she was instantly. "Harry, please tell me you remember me. Please," she said, nearly begging for her recognition.

"Of course I remember you, Fry," Harry said, recalling the restaurant. A look of relief flooded her scared hazel eyes, and Harry told the bodyguards to allow her through. He took her hand, and she clenched it tightly, obviously overwhelmed by the large crowd. "It's okay love, just hang on," he said gently in her ear, and they made their way to the car.

* * *

Once in the dark car, Harry smiled at Meta.

"Niall never shuts up about you, ya know that?" he said happily. Meta smiled slightly. Everything was just going by so quickly, and there really wasn't any time to take it all in. Only about 10 hours ago, she was at home, in Montreal. 24 hours ago, she was still a 16 year old girl, with a home, friends. Now she was a 16 year old girl, who had just dropped her life entirely because she had anger issues. She had no place to live, no idea where she was going, and she was basically lost in Dublin. If it weren't for Harry, she would probably be crying in a corner at the airport, with no inkling of an idea of what to do.

"So...What exactly are you doing in Dublin, might I ask?" Harry asked. Was she actually coming to visit Niall? No, it couldn't be. Niall didn't ask her, did he?

"Niall had asked me to visit him this summer, so I am," Meta said, in a somewhat detached manner. Something was wrong, Harry could tell. He might not know Meta very well, definitely not as well as Niall did, but she was not the same girl he met that day in the restaurant. He took her hands in his. They were cold and shaking.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. For a split second, she looked at him as searchingly as he did she. Then as quickly as it had happened, she looked back down. "I'm calling Niall," Harry said, regretting it the moment he did. Meta's head shot up, tears in her eyes, silently pleading him not to.

"He'll be mad at me. He'll tell me that I should've kept my head and stayed put. He'll tell me he'll take care of it. I don't want him to take of it. I don't need to be taken care of. I never have. I wasn't raised like that. I can't owe him." Meta looked straight into Harry's green eyes, letting him know she was dead serious. He put the phone down.

"Okay. Okay, I won't tell him. But what are you gonna do Fry? Just show up at his place? I'm going over there myself, that's why I'm in Dublin. You're coming to the hotel with me tonight, and we're going to his place tomorrow, alright? I'm not leaving you to your own devices in Dublin." Harry said sternly, squeezing Meta's cold hands.

Meta laid her head on Harry's shoulder, squeezing back. "Alright," she whispered.

She didn't want to _owe_ Niall. If there was one thing Harry had learned about this mysterious girl, it was that she couldn't accept help. Not without feeling as though she owed her helper. That's how she was raised. What kind of childhood had this girl had?


	7. Just a little note

HEY fellow readers!

Okay okay firstly, to all of yous who actually stuck around till this point in my fanfic, I LOVE YOU ALL AND I COULD KISS YOU OR SOMETHING CREEPY LIKE THAT xox

Ok and secondly I'm deeply sorry that its taken a while for me to post new chapters, but school is literally being a huge ball sack this year and I have no time for anything. Add work and shit loads of bitchy drama and you get yourself no time to write and have fun :D simple math, my friends :) i know, i'm not funny... i don't know why i bother

BUT i will try my best to post a new chapter tonight, so please bear with me, im really really sorry :)

Lots-o-love,

Leurren 3


	8. Chapter 7

"WHAT?! Harry, this better not be one of yer stupid practical jokes. It's not funny," Niall said sternly, staring in disbelief at his friend's face on the computer screen.

"Mate, I'm dead serious, she's showering right now. She was a wreck when I found her," Harry said, sitting on his bed in the hotel room. He was skyping Niall and had told him about his little encounter with Meta.

"Is she okay? Dude, now you've got me worried, like what the fuck?" Niall was freaking out. Harry could tell he was genuinely worried for the girl with the pink hair.

"Niall! Calm down, she's okay now; I'm taking good care of her. She's fine, we'll be around tomorrow, and you'll see her." Harry calmed his friend. At that moment, Meta wandered out of the bathroom, and pulled the tower out of her hair, letting her damp locks fall out on her back. Harry looked up at her from where he was sitting and smiled at her. Her sleeves were pulled over her hands and she crossed her arms over her chest, unsure of what to do. Meta was still feeling a tad shaken at everything, everything still felt so surreal to her. Who wouldn't be, she's sharing a hotel room with Harry Styles, on her way to Niall Horan's place for the summer.

"I don't bite," Harry said, getting up and bringing her over to the laptop. Meta's eyes immediately lit up when she saw Niall on the screen.

"Meta! You psychopath, I could.. I don't know what I could do, are you alright love?" Niall said, wanting so bad to hug her right now.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry Niall, I asked my parents, and they wouldn't let me. I just lost my head, and well, if it weren't for Harry, I'd be lost at the airport." Meta said apologetically, and Niall sighed with relief.

"Well what was done has been done. You're safe, that's what matters. Thanks Harry, by the way," Niall smiled. Meta had her signature smirk on again, it almost felt like the days she spent just chatting with Niall.

"I'm so excited for this summer," she said happily, a huge grin on her face this time. "Harry, how long are you staying?"

"A few weeks, until duty calls," he said casually. Meta giggled.

"What duty?" Niall snorted, and the three laughed. "Well, you guys, I got to go now, I'll see ya tomorrow," Niall winked and signed out.

"Been up all night, staring at you, wondering what's on your mind," Meta began sing quietly to herself as Harry got up to put his laptop in his bag.

"Whoa," he said, eyes widening. "You sing?"

"No," Meta said, quieting herself immediately. She didn't sing for people, she had forgotten that she wasn't alone in the room.

"You have an amazing voice though," Harry smiled, sitting back down next to her. Meta snorted and lay down, closing her eyes. "You do, you do! Please, continue singing," he said, poking her in her side.

"No, I don't. Stop it, Harry!" she giggled, curling up on her side to stop his poking.

"You know I'm not gonna stop till you sing," Harry said coyly, and Meta hissed at him like a cat.

"No no no no stappp it Harry! OKAY OKAY I'll do it holy balls!" she squealed as Harry sat on top of her, pinning her arms over her head, as they both panted from wrestling.

"Well I've been this way with so many before but this feels like the first time," Meta continued singing. "You want the sunrise to go back to bed, I want to make you laugh," she stopped, smiling. "There. I sang. Now get...Off!" she tried to heave Harry off her, to no avail. Harry just stared at her, and in that moment he realized just what Niall had long ago. He understood how it was to be so fascinated by this girl. It was hard to describe exactly what was so mesmerizing about Meta Durand, but her personality was so... perfect.

"OH! HAROLD STYLES! Look alive!" Meta said, whacking him off with a pillow. Harry smiled and threw one back at her, and before they knew it, they were in an all out pillow fight to the death. Only this time, it ended with Meta on top of Harry, the two laughing their heads off. When their laughing fit had ended, Meta rolled off Harry and lay down next to him.

"Meta," Harry said.

"Hm?" she answered.

"Is that your real name? It's so cool," Harry asked.

"Yeh, it's my real name. I don't like it though." Meta admitted.

"Why not? It's awesome!" Harry looked at Meta.

"Because, it means pearl. Pearls are beautiful, charming, they seem so peaceful. It's the complete opposite of what I am," Meta explained. "I'd much rather have a name like Mirren. It sounds pretty, I find. Stronger. I'm just fooling myself." She sighed thoughtfully. Harry sat up and looked Meta straight in the eyes. Her hazel gaze looked at him innocently, like a curious fawn.

They say eyes are windows to the soul. When you look into Meta's eyes, you know what they mean.

Without a word, Harry lay back down next to Meta, and the two slowly fell asleep, listening to their heartbeats and the quiet steady hum of their breaths.

It was a loud thump, followed by a pain shooting through her body that awoke the girl. She groaned, realizing she had once again fallen off her bed. It was a tendency of hers, something that she just got used to.

Who doesn't get used to themselves?

Harry, apparently, hadn't heard anything; he was still fast asleep. He looked like a baby, Meta thought. How adorable.

Meta took her duffel into the bathroom with her and showered, watching the pink dye wash out of her hair, as it always did. She liked seeing the dye come out; to her, it was her constant transformation. She would never be the same as she was in that moment. She stepped out the steamy bathroom in her mahogany dress with little white and black birds, wringing her hair out in her towel. Harry was still asleep, so Meta decided to take a little walk about the hotel.

Walking was something Meta loved. It was so peaceful. She could go on and on forever, wandering nowhere in particular, just enjoying having her thoughts to herself.

"Come on, skinny love, just last the year," she began to sing. "Poor a little salt, we were never here..." She continued singing the entire song quietly to herself until she realized that she had just gotten lost in her mind again. Another tendency of hers. Another thing that people thought her insane because of. Meta walked back to her hotel room, and found Harry there, looking a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked in her soft voice.

"OHMYGOD there you are!" Harry said, hugging Meta.

"Where did you think I was Harry?" she asked, her eyebrows cocked.

"I don't know I thought you got lost or something!" he said, and Meta laughed.

"I'm not that hopeless," she grinned, and the two went down to go get breakfast.

The ride to Mullingar was only an hour long, but to Meta, it was the longest car ride of her life. She impatiently fidgeted with her hands, humming the entire way, not really worrying about what Harry thought of her. But concerning what Harry thought of her, she didn't need to worry.

"Meep," she said quietly. Harry looked at her like she grew a second head.

"What?" he asked, laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm bored," she said smiling a bit. Harry snickered and looked out the window. The black car pulled up next to a huge house, and upon seeing it, Meta's eyes widened with shock.

"We're here!" Harry said, laughing at Meta's expression.

"Damn." She whispered and followed Harry out of the car. She was about to get her bag when the driver stopped her.

"It's alright Miss, I've got it." He said nicely, and Meta smiled sweetly, despite her surprise. She ran up the steps with Harry and her excitedness got the best of her. Before she knew it, she had jumped into Niall's arms hugging him to death. They had only met in person once before, but since then, they had learned so much about each other, that she didn't care. She had missed this boy, the boy she had spent all of 5 minutes with in her entire life. Meta held on tight, feeling Niall bury his face into the crook of her neck and hug her just as close.

"Yeh I missed you too mate," Harry grumbled next to them. Meta let go of Niall.

"Attention whore," she smirked, punching his arm. Niall laughed, grabbed Meta's hand, and showed her in. He gave her a tour of his house, well mansion more like it, Meta thought, and finally they ended up in his room, Niall, Harry and Meta, all chilling on the bed cross-legged and talking as friends who had grown up together.


	9. Chapter 8

A couple of weeks had passed since Meta and Harry arrived at Niall's house, and those two weeks had been the best in Meta's life. She felt freer, and wanted. Not a nuisance. Someone who was needed there.

"Wake up you silly fry you," Harry woke Meta up one morning. He had come to adopt that nickname for her because of how they had first met. He slightly poked her in the side, and she slapped him away, groaning. Niall smirked as he ran into the room with his guitar, and he and Harry sat right next to Meta, before belting out a song.

"Get out, get out, get out of the bed, and wake up you lazy butthead!" they sang loudly in Meta's ear. Jumping up, she glared at the boys, now dying of laughter.

"Fuck you too buddies," she said and rolling her eyes, she walked down to the kitchen. It was funny, but Meta hated having her sleep interrupted. Oh well.

Niall quickly followed after her and twirled her around to face him, catching her in a good-morning hug. He smiled at her grumpy expression, and she couldn't help but laugh at his goofiness. She hugged him tightly, loving the feeling of being so close to her best friend. He, naturally, hugged her even closer; he loved Meta. That was clear.

"I'm so tired now because of you derp," Meta whined playfully. "Peasant."

In response, Niall picked Meta up smoothly and lifted her onto his back. "The peasant carries the lady," he said. Meta giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Onward my peasant," she laughed. Niall ran around the house with Met on is back, the two laughing like maniacs, and all the while, the two had realized their true love for each other. They were meant to be there in that moment, meant to be together in that moment and for a long time after. They were meant for each other.

Niall put Meta down, and looked her straight into her beautiful hazel orbs. The corrupted innocence and hateful bliss she possessed were so confusing and understandable. When Niall looked at her, reality went out the door. She was timeless. He slowly leaned in, and so did she. Without even realizing it, the two kissed each other lightly. As they pulled apart, Niall smiled goofily at Meta again, and although she was blushing like crazy, she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, Niall following.

_(Alright you guys, I'm a lazy little fucker so yeah I'm gonna change to Meta's first person point of view, it's so much easier and that much more fun to do ;P Sorry for being a piss poor writer )_

I knew I had to play it cool, there was no way in hell I would give away my absolute confusion, shock and giddiness that that kiss had brought me. It wasn't my style. But I also knew I couldn't act like it hadn't happened, and my curiosity, the bitch, had gotten the better of me. Naturally though, instead of asking Niall why he had just kissed me, I just turned around and kissed him again myself.

This kiss, we were a little more prepared for. The first one was experimental, if anything, kind of like a way to see if one of us would go ape shit or something. This one, well, it was like, I loved the first one, give me another. I guess that's the better reaction of the two that could have conspired. Niall, after a quick recovery, slid his arms around my waist, pulling me closer into him. My arms, completely working on their own, snaked around his neck and messed up that wonderful hair. His scent, just amazing. His touch, no longer that of a friend's, so much more comforting, and quite honestly, a slight turn-on. Things really started heating up, but then of course Harry Styles had to walk in. He cleared his throat, and Niall and I literally jumped 5 feet away from each other. Fucking cockblocker. Oh well. Harry raised his eyebrows, frowned a little, and grabbed a couple waffles from the freezer. Mentally cursing just about every single thing imaginable, I did the same. The awkwardness was unbelievable. You could feel it in the air, hell, I could grab handfuls of it for christ's sake. So I toasted my waffles and went off to my room.

Tumblr, here I come.

A little while later, Niall cautiously peeked into my room. His uncertainty and shyness were all too adorable, I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't bite," I said a little too sweetly, and Niall's eyes narrowed in playful suspicion before he ran into the room and tackled me on the bed. We wrestled, and in a way it reminded me of that night I had spent at the hotel with Harry. Except this one felt better. More comfortable, ya know? I don't what it was, but I always felt like I could completely be myself with Niall. I mean, sure, you're always yourself to some extent, but really there's only one other person in this world who can be _all_ of yourself with. And that one person for me, was Niall Horan.

Soon enough, I gave up, and let Niall pin me down.

"I'm totally letting you do this, ya know," I smirked, trying to catch my breath. This kid was hella strong. I liked that.

"Mhm, yeah alright. Keep thinking that. You couldn't get out if you _tried_," Niall responded coyly. Accepting the blatant challenge, I kissed his lips ever so lightly and teasingly. Falling right into my trap, he released my arms above my head to hold himself up so he could deepen the kiss. So hungry for attention. I quickly knocked him off balance and slid up on top of him before kissing his nose. He blushed as I lay down on him and allowed our faces to get within an inch of each other.

"It's not good to get distracted my dear," I snickered, and kissed him one more time before leaving the room.


End file.
